


和凡人的相处之道

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	和凡人的相处之道

夏洛克或许永远都没法习惯人们要拐弯抹角地说话。

例如“请原谅我。”其实是“你个白痴没看到你当我的路了吗？”

例如“这东西不错。”其实是“根本就是一坨屎。”

例如“我想再考虑一下。”其实是“把你的蠢意见塞回屁股里吧，因为它就是从那里来的。”

例如“你这人不赖。”其实是“离。我。远。点。”

例如约翰沉着脸说“我们得谈谈了，夏洛克。”其实是“我他妈要发火了，你最好乖乖闭上嘴听着，不然我不敢保证什么了。”

好吧，他大概又搞错什么了。

可是最近他实在没什么非常规行动，他主动调出了近几日自己的档案，最过分的事情不过是三天前没有把两人的衣服送洗——那天约翰不得不穿上一件缩水的旧T恤，就连那个小肚子，也他妈的性感极了。

“你在听吗，夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”

“没有，”他正认真回味那个旧T恤后领的樟脑球味呢，“其实我在听，只是没……好吧你说什么？”

约翰又挤出了那个代表失望崩溃的抬头纹。

“我突然不想谈了。”

约翰那样直视着夏洛克眼睛深处，仿佛要穿过眼球借路视神经，直达夏洛克的大脑，就在此地宣布要打开话匣子后又钉上铁板封死。

夏洛克也有点生气了，灵魂深处传来高贵神谕：Say something cool.

“看来我们达成了共识，不错的谈话，约翰。”

约翰露出一个受伤的表情，跟几天前夏洛克正好目睹约翰蹦着去够碗柜顶处的饼干盒子接着被砸个正着，一样受伤的表情。

－－－－－

“我向你道歉，约翰，为了我之前失礼的态度。”

睡前刷牙的时候，夏洛克含着泡沫在如此嘟哝，对着镜子。

那听起来就像是动画片里衬托高贵主角的智障配角一样。

但比口齿清晰的时候简单的多。

来到床边，毫不意外地发现约翰睡着觉都在嘟着嘴生气。

夏洛克并不需要合影留念，因为他已经有很多了。

但是他还是蹲在床边看了一会。

直到自己再也不能憋住笑的时候直起身子，绕到另一边上床睡觉。

－－－－－

醒来的时候照例没有约翰。

当然他坚持到那个该死的诊所去上班，为什么他还没因为那凄凉的出勤率被辞退？

但有一点不太正常。

打开晨报的夏洛克顿悟了到底是哪里不正常。

今天是天杀的星期天啊。

－－－－－

“他去上班了吗？”

“今天是天杀的星期天啊，控制狂先生。”

“哦，我担心约翰没注意到就去上班了，他有点……你懂的。”

对方挂断了电话。

－－－－－

“嗨，这里是格雷格·雷斯垂德，如果打进电话的是夏洛克，今天是天杀的星期天啊，其他人请在哔声后留言。”

哔。

“周末快乐，呃……乔治？”

－－－－－

“茉莉，你好，周末跟男朋友过的怎么样？”

“我们上周分手了，我跟你说过，夏洛克。”

“真遗憾，那是怎么发生的来着？”

“我觉得我们不合适，他忙起来甚至都不想跟我聊天，我受不了这个，谁受得了这个，夏洛克，难道你不觉得伴侣就是用来倾吐心事的吗？毕竟我们现在都这么孤独，只拥有彼此？我想一个不会说话的伴侣真的不如一只猫，至少你能看出来那小家伙在乎……”

“很对茉莉，你说的很多——不，很对。”夏洛克敷衍着挂了电话。

－－－－－

“嗨，妈妈。”夏洛克不相信自己居然拨通了家里的电话，“周末快乐？”

“如果你是来找点对感情关系的安全感的，我跟你爸正在为一块桌布冷战呢，不是个好时机，亲爱的。”

“我和约翰一致不喜欢那东西，我不会被你影响的。”

对面的女人叹了声气。

“发生什么了，亲爱的。”

“我不知道，约翰失踪了，你觉得发生了什么呢？”

“多明显啊亲爱的，他不要你了。”接着电话里传来福尔摩斯夫人喝止福尔摩斯先生妄图更换桌布这一行为的吼叫，威胁从没有午饭一路升级到离婚。

夏洛克立马挂断了电话。

－－－－－

“只是为了确保约翰没有去找你，先生，无意冒犯，请问约翰去找你了吗，邵托上校？”

“他没有，福尔……”

“哦谢天谢地，真的无意冒犯，周末愉快，邵托上校。”

夏洛克礼貌地等待对方先挂断电话，尴尬的寂静只维系了两秒，邵托上校一言不发地挂断了。

夏洛克觉得他可能需要抽一支烟了。

－－－－－

但是抽一支烟，只能让情况更糟。

他把烟、火柴和烟灰缸摆在自己面前。

接着他拨通了收藏列表里第一个电话。

电话是通的，每一次嘟声都像是挤压了他的胸骨一下。

接电话，约翰。

“喂，夏洛克？”

是约翰。

夏洛克仿佛听到他们俩结婚那天约翰庄严宣誓说他愿意了。

赞美主。

“等一下，有电话打进来……我天不是吧……”

接着夏洛克的电话被果决地切断了，难道那个打进来的是英国女王吗。

烟被点燃后被夏洛克投进了壁炉里，他捕捉221b内那些微小的烟草味来安神。

他按下拨号键。

一个甜美的女声立马给了他回应：您所拨打的用户正在通话中……

十分钟后一次。通话中。

二十分钟后一次。通话中。

现在跟那个白金汉宫熠熠生辉的烟灰缸是221b最有生气的东西了，而头骨先生看起来都比夏洛克要活泼。

－－－－－

夏洛克不知道自己什么时候在沙发上睡着了。

他醒来的时候下午的肥皂剧刚刚开播，约翰拆开玉米片的噪音吵醒了他。

“你今天到底骚扰了多少人？”

约翰真没礼貌，吃东西的时候还要讲话，讲话还不看着对方。

夏洛克坐起身来，掌心抹掉约翰侧脸那些玉米片渣渣，接着跟约翰一起横坐在沙发上。

约翰又往嘴里塞了把玉米片。

“说真的，多少人，我的电话都被打爆了。不过还是你妈妈跟我说的比较明白：‘对不起约翰，你能快点回家看看夏洛克吗，我可能不小心说错话了。’然后就威胁你爸爸别动窗帘，不然离婚什么的，为了礼貌我忍住没先挂电话，但还是为了礼貌，我很快就挂了。”

“还有谁给你打了？”

“我真不敢相信你给邵托上校打了，真的，咱们结婚那天你分明用再也不见的眼神跟他道别的。”

“他说什么了。”

约翰感觉有点口渴，他试图拧开那瓶苏打水，但是手太油了。

夏洛克拿过那个瓶子，给约翰拧开又递了回去。

咕嘟咕嘟。谁来告诉他为什么约翰还他妈在心安理得地喝水吃玉米片？

“我觉得我们得回你家看看了，你爸妈闹的挺严重的，我们谈到哪了？”

“詹姆斯。邵托。跟你。说了。什么。”

“哦，问我跟你还好不，跟我说你还在怀疑我喜欢他，想跟他出轨。让我跟你把话说清楚。最后，‘如果他还要打来电话请先通知我换个号码’，就这些。”

好吧，邵托果然不是凡人。话怎么这么多。

夏洛克觉得可能吃玉米片能缓解紧张，他也抓了一把塞到嘴巴里。

“你知道，我该为了这个跟你大吵一架。”

“玉米片？”满嘴玉米片的夏洛克感到无比受伤，比新婚后不久就达成第一次被迫睡沙发的成就还受伤。

“不是，不是，不是。”

约翰又咕嘟咕嘟喝起了水。连夏洛克都开始觉得口渴了。

－－－－－

约翰伴着玉米片发表了一段演讲，夏洛克是唯一的听众。

“我只是个凡人啊，夏洛克，跟你不太一样的家伙。

“昨晚我终于明白我跟你奢求的某些东西大概永远也得不到了。

“但是，那些又显得那么微不足道。

“我今天站在货架前，在我最喜欢的黄芥末和你最喜欢的绿芥末间只犹豫了2秒。

“我还是拿了黄芥末。

“因为我太喜欢你把金枪鱼塞到嘴巴里后鼓着腮帮子跟我抱怨的傻样子了。

“那种时候我才觉得我拥有你。

“与此同时，有些时候我感受不到。

“比如那些我永远无法理解你的时候。

“但已经足够多了。

“抱歉让你误会了什么，夏洛克，我大概能体会一些。

“但就算你傻到去骚扰我的前上司，我也喜欢。

“不过我大概是吃多了玉米片才会跟你讲这些话，夏洛克，这些话我不会每天都跟你讲的。”

约翰把空瓶子扔到一边。夏洛克发现约翰的玉米片也吃完了。

于是他又拆开一包，往约翰嘴里又塞了一把。

“再说一遍。”

约翰一边咀嚼一边翻了个白眼：“你负责把这袋都吃完，还有明天去买新的。”

“就你说喜欢我的那块，再说一遍。”

约翰嘴巴里发出了嘟嘟囔囔的声音。

“你能说得更清楚的，再说一遍。”

但约翰跟彻底没了电的收音机一样噤声了，喂了一袋玉米片也没用。

－－－－－

－－－－－

约翰的抬头纹永远不可能消失，几天后他又对着夏洛克剑拔弩张了。

“我要跟你谈谈了，夏洛克。”

“很好，但我要确认一件事，你还喜欢我不？”

约翰知道如果他回答喜欢的话，夏洛克是不会认真听的。

但又不想骗他。这个时候他会当真的。

“如果你认真听的话，我会试着更喜欢你一点。”

“现在你可以开始吼了，约翰。”

夏洛克满意地坐在自己的沙发椅上，听着约翰跟他抱怨那些鸡毛蒜皮的事。

“……你根本没有认真听对吧？”

“你已经足够喜欢我了，约翰，我不想给你出难题。”

接着气急败坏的约翰会像是个小皮球一样在221b里蹦来蹦去。

约翰累了之后夏洛克会给他一个吻。

往往到这个时候，约翰就忘记自己是为什么生气了。

毕竟约翰是个凡人，不是吗？


End file.
